


Lucky Dice

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, arm candy Loki, casino scene Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Tony and Loki at a casino for some weekend fun. Loki blowing on the dice for good luck at Tony’s request (perhaps adding a little extra luck unbeknownst to his favorite mortal–but let’s face it, Tony probably knows).FrostIron suggestion/prompt by STARSdidathing. The idea was to have Tony and Loki at a casino like in Iron Man 1 with Loki as the arm candy and Tony asking him to blow on the dice as he once asked Rhodey.I kept Tony’s look similar to the movie. Initially, I was going to have Loki in a tux, but the idea of “army candy” had me thinking of the skintight tees Chris Evans often wears as Steve Rogers. So here we have Loki in a muscle tee, but with long flowing locks to add contrast between hard muscled lines and soft hair. Random decorative Ace of Hearts cards and FrostIron poker chips to accent and emphasize the casino theme.





	Lucky Dice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



> Tony and Loki at a casino for some weekend fun. Loki blowing on the dice for good luck at Tony’s request (perhaps adding a little extra luck unbeknownst to his favorite mortal–but let’s face it, Tony probably knows). 
> 
> FrostIron suggestion/prompt by STARSdidathing. The idea was to have Tony and Loki at a casino like in Iron Man 1 with Loki as the arm candy and Tony asking him to blow on the dice as he once asked Rhodey. 
> 
> I kept Tony’s look similar to the movie. Initially, I was going to have Loki in a tux, but the idea of “army candy” had me thinking of the skintight tees Chris Evans often wears as Steve Rogers. So here we have Loki in a muscle tee, but with long flowing locks to add contrast between hard muscled lines and soft hair. Random decorative Ace of Hearts cards and FrostIron poker chips to accent and emphasize the casino theme.


End file.
